


Of Books and Grass/Bread and Lavender

by foxes_in_henrietta



Category: Wolfsong by TJ Klune
Genre: First Date, M/M, Werewolves, beta werewolves in love, please give wolfsong a chance, slight spoilers for book?, so soft and pure, this is a new fandom omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxes_in_henrietta/pseuds/foxes_in_henrietta
Summary: Robbie had a crush on the middle Bennett child since the three Bennett children came back to town. After months of waiting he finally decides to ask him out.





	Of Books and Grass/Bread and Lavender

The sun was barely up but Robbie had been awake for hours. Technically he hadn’t fallen asleep from the night before. The whole night was spent worrying about the morning, which had finally arrived. 

The Sunday dinner the day before was full of awkward tension between Robbie and the middle Bennett son, Kelly. He watched Kelly all day, blushing every time he caught his eye. As the others prepared the dinner, he finally decided to seize the opportunity to talk to the other man. The truth of the matter was because Robbie was in love with Kelly. Completely head over heels. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t know until he was rejected by his Alpha, Ox. 

The reject hit him hard the previous summer. He didn’t let it show, however, because he was a werewolf and he was strong. But it hurt him on the inside. He had spent years with his alpha, getting to know him, protecting him, loving him. And then the other alpha came back and took any chance of being with his alpha away. Ox had confronted him though. He had told him how he was in love with Joe and that he knew how Robbie was feeling. His emotions hadn’t shut off at that moment. He still felt the pang of hurt in his heart every time he saw the two alphas together, but his eye caught the sight of a new wolf. One of the three wolves that came back. Kelly. 

He had been watching Kelly for a few months now. Making awkward conversations with him and shifting uncomfortably when he got too close. Kelly picked up on it too. Robbie could smell the tension coming off of Kelly as Kelly could smell the anxiety. The only problem was Robbie didn’t know how to fix it. He couldn’t find the words to express how he felt about the younger wolf. So Robbie spent weeks thinking of a plan and building the courage to finally doing something about his little crush. 

Kelly was setting the table with his uncle Mark when Robbie walked up to him. He was fidgeting with his shirt and looking to his feet, but Kelly smelled him. He turned around with a plate in his hand. Robbie looked up and his face flushed. They could all smell the fear and anxiety on him. He was always anxious but this scent was a wanting as well. Robbie cleared his throat. 

“I’ve been meaning to a-ask you something.” He said, his New English accent coming out as he stuttered. 

“Sure.” Kelly said. He crossed his arms over the plate and stared at the other wolf. Robbie looked to Mark and then to the wolves making dinner who could hear him. 

“Uh...perhaps not here?” Robbie asked. He gestured over to the hall. “I was thinking...I was thinking probably over there.” 

“We can hear you anywhere in this house.” Carter said as he entered the dining room with the meat he just took off the grill. 

“Well it’s a little more private…” Robbie said back with a bite, which got an eye from Ox. “Please?” He asked Kelly, his tone dropping. 

Kelly placed the plate down in its spot and walked out into the hallway with Robbie close on his heels. 

When they stopped, Robbie turned around and played with his shirt again. “Hey. So I know I’m awkward. I just want you to know I don’t mean to make it a-awkward between us. Between you and me. You know?” 

“Yeah I know.” Kelly nodded. He was trying to make it easier for Robbie to talk to him. 

“You know? Right, you know.” Robbie nodded again and leaned back until his back hit the wall. “The truth is I really liked Ox when you all were gone.” 

“I heard that from someone.” Kelly confirmed. “He gets a lot of admirers. I guess it’s those big hands he talks about.” 

Robbie didn’t really understand that so he just nodded. “Well...I backed off after what happened.” 

“I remember what happened. You don’t have to tell me about it again, Robbie. He’s my brother and my Alpha.” Kelly started. Robbie held up his hands in defense. 

“I know. I know I was protecting my Alpha and he was sad. That’s not important anymore. What I’m saying is when I saw you I thought you were really cute and cool. I liked your scent. It was books and grass. And the first snowfall. Reminded me of home.” Robbie said. 

“This is your home.” Kelly told him, his face shifting from annoyance to confusion. 

“I know. Now. But I meant back home with my family before I left.” Robbie went back to playing with his shirt. Kelly got annoyed with that soon after and pulled it out of his hand. “What I’m trying to say is that I like you!” Robbie said. 

“Okay.” Kelly said. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Robbie stared at Kelly for a while before clearing his throat. “I know you’re a little young but not as young as Joe. So this isn’t that weird. We’re both adults and I would like to take you out on a date.” 

Kelly cocked his head to the side a little. “Okay. Tomorrow. I like breakfast.” He walked back into the kitchen to finish. 

Robbie ran up the stairs to try and calm himself down before returning ten minutes later when the meal started. 

So when the sun came up he was ready. Around four in the morning he was already trying on clothes and seeing which shirt looked better or which pants complimented his bottom more without making it so noticeable. He decided not to go with the tie because it was just breakfast and he didn’t think Kelly would be getting fancy. 

He sat in his bed for a few hours while the house was silent. Around seven he got up and went down to Kelly’s room. He knocked quietly against the wooden door. A few moments later, the blonde poked his head through. 

“I’m putting on some pants. Give me one moment.” He told him before shutting the door. 

Robbie felt a little put out but he tried to brush it off. “Take your time.” he said to the door. 

Kelly came out a few minutes later in a pair of tight jeans. Robbie’s heart leaped in his chest as he saw the way the pants fit Kelly so nicely. He cleared his throat. 

“I guess we don’t need jackets.” Robbie chuckled nervously. “Because werewolves and...we..well we have warm blood.” 

“Was that a joke?” Kelly asked as they walked down the stairs. 

“No.” Robbie said, trying to cover his tracks. 

“Shame. Because it was funny.” Kelly grabbed a light jacket off of the coat rack and slipped it on. “Jackets look cool.” 

Robbie took Carter’s leather jacket and put it on. If Kelly had one he should have one. The jacket made him feel sweaty, but he hoped it made him look good too. The two walked out of the house in silence before anyone else was awake. They walked in silence, passing the other house where Ox and Joe slept. Kelly stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a small breath to watch it appear in front of him. Robbie opened his mouth to do the same thing but lost his nerve. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the diner, it wasn’t a long walk anywhere since the town was small, so Robbie didn’t have to suffer much more silence. When they got to the diner, he opened the door for his date and followed in behind him. They were seated right away by a tired looking woman with a tired smile. Since they were the only ones in the restaurant, they got to pick where they sat. Kelly chose a booth by a window that overlooked the forest. 

Jenny, their waitress, handed them menus and started pouring cups of coffee for them. Robbie could smell the food getting pulled out of a freezer and the fryers starting up. The long night of waiting made his stomach ache. 

“Go ahead and look at the menu, I’ll be back to place your order in a bit, honeys.” Jenny said with a smile. She walked away, leaving the two alone again. 

“You asked me on a date,” Kelly said without looking up from his menu. “I expect you to talk to me.” 

“I..I was planning on it.” Robbie whispered. He looked down at the menu and spotted a pancake special. That was good enough for him. “How long have you known Ox?” 

Robbie wanted to kick himself. “Really? You’re asking me about Ox? The guy you had a crush on before me?” Kelly raised an eyebrow but his eyes were down on the menu. 

“No. I didn’t k-know what to say.” Robbie was losing all his nerve. “I’m sorry. Let me start over.” He was normally calm and collected, it came with his job, but that seemed to go out the window when he met the Bennett/Matheson pack. 

“I’ll start.” Kelly finally put the menu down and looked up at Robbie, his hands folded over the table. “You’re pretty cute. I noticed that when I first saw you. But you know it’s going to take a while for you to be alright in Joe’s eyes. Joe is my Alpha so you’re going to have to prove to me that you can be trusted.” 

Robbie didn’t know what to say. He was bewitched by the way that Kelly’s lips moved. God, he wanted to kiss those lips. He caught the tail end of what Kelly said and nodded back. “Got it. I’ll try to make myself worthy of this pack.” He looked Kelly in the eyes. He could have sworn he saw a small smile in them. 

“Okay. Good.” Kelly said. “How did you get involved in spying on us?” He sniffed the air and Robbie sniffed as well. It was the grill starting. 

“I didn’t really have a pack so I sorta just went back and forth between places and when I was asked to replace Os--replace the guy before by the head Alpha, I couldn’t really say no.” Robbie shrugged. He sipped on his coffee which was very hot and burned his tongue. 

Jenny came back before Kelly had a chance to respond. “Have you had a chance to look over the menu?” She asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Robbie ordered his pancakes while Kelly ordered some strange crepe/waffle combination that couldn’t be good for him. Jenny wrote everything down on her pad and then left them alone again. 

“Are you happy now that things have settled down?” Robbie asked. He cupped his hands around his coffee mug and went back to staring at Kelly’s lips. Kelly was beautiful all over but there was something in those lips that made him irresistible.

“Everything is calm so I’m calm. I didn’t like it when we were on the road.” Kelly told him. He watched Robbie’s face carefully for any reaction. “I missed my mom and my friends here. I missed Mark and Ox. I didn’t like that I was far away from my territory.” He said. 

Robbie nodded to acknowledge Kelly’s feelings. “I can’t imagine. It must have been hard.” 

“I was hard. I felt the bonds between our pack break. It strengthened me and my brothers but I couldn’t feel mom and Mark much anymore.” Kelly took a sip from his mug. “What hurt the most was the way we couldn’t just bond back together easily when we came back.” 

Robbie smelled the sadness on him before he noticed it on his face. His heart ached and he felt his wolf trying to come out to protect him. “Hey.” Robbie brought a hand across the table and gently placed it on Kelly’s. Kelly didn’t flinch away. “You’re together now. You don’t have to be sad. I know the memories can be hard.” 

Kelly looked down at the hand on his. “We all have gone through a lot. I just want my family back to normal again. Well as normal as possible.” He said. He took a moment before speaking again. “I don’t talk much. Compared to Joe and Carter, I don’t say anything. Well Joe didn’t talk for a long time so I guess compared to Carter.” 

“You’re talking just fine. I know Ox-- well never mind.” Robbie stopped what he was going to say but Kelly understood. 

“When Ox became Alpha he gained the courage to speak more clearly. He doesn’t fumble over words anymore.” Kelly told him. Robbie sighed in relief because Kelly wasn’t upset he mentioned Ox again. 

“I want to know you more. I want to know what you like.” Robbie moved his hand from on top of Kelly’s to under it, holding his fingers delicately. 

“I’m not really the one in the family who gets flirted with. I’ve really just based myself off of Carter and Joe.” Kelly whispered. 

Robbie frowned and shook his head. “I won’t accept that. You are more than just a sidekick to your brothers. So what do you like?” 

Kelly thought for a moment and squeezed Robbie’s hand back in response. “I like reading, working out, classical music. I like to run in the forest and howl. I really like to drive but Carter does the driving.” 

“You’ll have to drive me some times. I haven’t really been around this town a lot.” Robbie said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jenny walking towards them with their plates. He dropped Kelly’s hand and smiled at her. 

“Here you go. Flapjacks for you, sweetie. And the combo platter for you, sugar.” Jenny said putting their food down. She poured more coffee and then left them to their meal. 

They ate in silence for a while before Robbie looked up from his plate. “Do you like pancakes?” he asked as he cut up a bit and prepared to feed the other wolf. 

“No.” Kelly said, stuffing some fruit into his mouth. 

“Oh. Me either.” Robbie shoved the pancake into his cheek and looked down at the plate. 

“Do you like movies?” Kelly asked. 

“Yeah. I never get to see them though.” Robbie told him with a shrug. 

“We got a movie theater here that plays old movies all the time.” Kelly took another bite of his food and smiled at him. “I also have Netflix and my own laptop.” 

“What do you even do for money?” Robbie shook his head with a laugh. 

“My dad left a big trust fund for us.” Kelly smiled. “He was a businessman of something having to do with wolves or marketing. I don’t know. Carter said he was going to go into the business.” 

“What do you want to do?” Robbie asked. He didn’t care what Carter wanted. He wanted to know about Kelly. 

Kelly looked at Robbie for a moment. “I wanna go to school. I wanna major in business or political science.” Kelly explained. Robbie smiled brightly as he heard him speak. 

“You’d be amazing at any of those things. From what I hear you talk about to the pack you’re very smart.” Robbie told him. Kelly blushed red to the ears. 

“You don’t have to say that.” Kelly muttered under his breath. 

“I’m not just saying it.” Robbie smirked. He went back to eating his pancakes and Kelly sat staring at the rest of his food. 

Robbie noticed that Kelly, being a werewolf, had a big appetite but wasn’t eating a lot. He looked up at him and offered him a bite of his pancakes for the second time. Kelly leaned forward and took the bite off his fork. Robbie’s eyes flashed orange and his heart started pounded. Did he see tongue? 

Robbie swiped a bite off of Kelly’s plate which got a flash of orange from Kelly. Kelly finished up his food after a while of silence and then looked up to Robbie. “Do you like it here with us? Even though it’s not what you wanted at first?” 

“I like having a home. A pack.” He wanted to say ‘you’ but he didn’t want to scare Kelly away. 

“You don’t say much about your family.” Kelly said, finishing off Robbie’s plate too. 

“I don’t have a lot to say about them.” Robbie shrugged. He drank his coffee down. “I barely remember them.” 

Kelly chewed on the pancakes for a moment. “I like watching TV. My favorite shows are Drag Race, and Golden Girls, and Shark Tank. But I watch what Carter watches too.” 

“That’s something I never thought you’d say.” Robbie smiled. “I’d like to watch those with you if you’d let me.” 

“I’m going to show you so many different things.” Kelly told him. They watched people come into the dinner for the next thirty minutes before Jenny returned to them with the bill. 

“Have a nice day, boys.” She smiled to them. 

Kelly reached for the bill but Robbie grabbed it quicker and shoved a few bills inside. Kelly puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. He liked the idea of getting taken out on a date by a cute boy, but he didn’t want to make it too obvious. He marveled at how quickly he was charmed by a pair of eyes and a few flattering words. He watched Robbie stand and offer his hand to Kelly. Kelly took it cautiously and was led away to the door. 

“Thank you for breakfast.” Kelly said as they walked back into the cold. Robbie pulled the leather jacket around him and Kelly felt his heartbeat pick up. He looked good in that jacket. 

Robbie could hear Kelly’s heartbeat as they walked and it matched his. His hand tightened around Kelly’s for a moment before almost letting go. Kelly stopped him from letting go by interlocking their fingers together. 

“I like you too.” Kelly told him in a hushed voice as they made their way through town. As they approached their street, he stopped Robbie and turned to face him. 

“I hoped you would eventually.” Robbie tucked a piece of hair behind Kelly’s ear. His hair was growing out which made him look even more handsome. 

Kelly expected Robbie to lean in then, and when he didn’t he took charge. He was the brother and son of Alphas. He leaned forward and captured Robbie’s lips in a short kiss. He  
caught Robbie’s scent then. It smelled like fresh bread and lavender and cedar. He also smelled the melon hand lotion that Robbie had on. He hear Robbie’s heart kick up again as he pulled away. 

“I wanna date you.” Robbie said in a little voice. “And then I wanna court you.” 

“I’m going to court you first.” Kelly turned away from him and pulled him along down the street. 

Robbie knew at that moment he made the right choice in choosing this pack to stay with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very new fandom with hardly any works in it so i decided to throw my hat into this. I love this book so much and so do my friends! I hope you love it as much as I do.


End file.
